


Just a dream?

by Ihai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas Smut, Gay, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Promptis - Freeform, Wet Dream, Yaoi, drunken phonecall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihai/pseuds/Ihai
Summary: Noctis has to attend the royal christmas festivities and gets a little too drunk on the apple-crisp cider. When he walks back to his room after the party he has to face a rock-hard problem... He desperately searches for a way out of his misery. Then he takes his phone and things are about to get dirty.





	Just a dream?

**Author's Note:**

> My second Christmas Fanfiction :3 This time it's Promptis (yeah, I will always be the hardest sucker for Promptis!). Please don't mind my English, I am not a native speaker and there is lots of room for improvement! I still hope you'll enjoy this

„Merry Christmas, Noct!“, Gladio laughed at the young prince who was sitting next to him at a long wooden table in the royal palace of Lucis. „Gladio, how long will you keep saying this to me?“, the prince asked a little annoyed and buried his face in his palms.  
„Until you finally drink on this lovely festivities with me!“, the King's Shield grinned and raised his glass of cinnamon flavoured wine. He was clearly drunk and kept bothering Noctis to join in and drink with him.  
„I am not in the mood...“, Noctis groaned in response. He was bored by all these official etiquette happenings at the palace lately and just wanted to go to his room and nap.  
„Very good decision, Noct! Alcohol will only dim the mind and tomorrow you'll have to join the public christmas parade together with the King!“, Ignis praised him. 

Noctis widened his eyes. He completely forgot about the parade tomorrow. Every year on the 25th December, the King and his entourage had to attend the huge christmas parade that was broadcasted live on television for all the Lucians that could not come and see the parade in person. And that would take him hours. There was only one way to avoid this manifestation of hell! 

Noctis grabbed his glass and hectically poured in some apple-crisp cider. It was sweet as candy, so he wouldn't taste the bitterness of the alcohol that much. He raised his glass, and with a drop-dead serious expression he said: „Merry Christmas, Gladio! I hope I won't wake up tomorrow until this parade is over!“. Then he emptied his glass in one go and poured in another.  
Ignis lifted his eyebrows and sighed out: „Why did I even think you would make a responsible decision for once?“. He adjusted his spectacles and walked away. 

„Hahaha, now that's the christmas spirit, Noct!“, Gladio's voice thundered through the hall as he toasted with the prince, one glass after another. 

A few hours later Noctis was drunk. Oh, hell yes! He was!  
Gladio slammed his back with his palm and babbled something about the time and that Noctis would better to go sleep.  
The prince didn't care. He didn't care about anything right now. His mind was just filled with fuzzy warm thoughts of apple and cinnamon and a warm cozy bed that he could lay in forever. Did he just think 'bed'?! Marvellous idea! 

„I think... you are... right...“, Noctis nodded slowly and lifted his body up. His head started spinning and caused him to tumble a little.  
„Does the drunken prince need a hand?“, Gladio joked as he saw Noctis struggle with his balance.  
„Naaah! I'm fine... Just need a second or two...“, the dark-haired prince mumbled while forcing his body to listen to him.  
„Ok! Good luck with that!“, Gladio shrugged, „And don't even think about missing the parade tomorrow! If you are fit enough to get drunk, you are fit enough to work!“. The King's shield grinned at him.  
„Yeah, yeah!“, Noctis groaned and carefully walked off towards his room, trying not to fall over. 

As he left the big hall, Ignis walked over to Gladio. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and said: „Congratulations for winning this bet! You really made him drink alcohol tonight...“. Then he fidgeted for some Gil and gave them to Gladio. The swordsman took the money and chuckled triumphantly: „Well, it's always a pleasure to bet with you!“. Ignis snorted.  
„Especially when you are helping me win, by urging Noctis to drink!“, Gladio laughed.  
„Don't remind me... I can't believe my scheme with the parade backfired on me...“, the man with the glasses sighed and poured himself a glass of wine. 

After approximately a hundred hours of walking, Noctis finally reached his room. He pressed his lower arm against his door and leaned on it while searching for the handle. How could these few apple-crisp ciders make him this drunk?! He made a sigh of relief as he finally found the handle and was able to open his door. 

He quickly pulled off his jacket and shirt. The alcohol really heated up his body and so he wanted to get rid of all unneccesary clothing as soon as possible. He removed his shoes and walked over to his bathroom. Just a few splashes of cold water right in his face would probably do to cool him down. He turned on the tab and washed his face with the cold liquid. 

„Oh Six! That's better!“, he mumbled to himself as he looked into the mirror. His bangs were wet and water was dripping on his blushy hot cheeks. Some of the cold drops even made their way down his neck and onto his collarbone until they finally reached his chest and ran down to his navel. Noctis watched them leaving wet marks on his skin as more and more drops gave in to gravity. 

This view reminded him of something. He once went to the lake with Prompto and as both of them decided to take a break from swimming and left the water, Prompto looked like that, too. All blushy from the activity with water dripping down from his gorgeous freckled face. His blonde strands soaking wet. His chest heaving up and down while catching his breath. His nipples small and hard from a gentle cold breeze.  
What the hell?! What was he thinking just now?! Noctis closed his eyes to get his thoughts somewhere else. But the image of his best friend just didn't leave his mind. Actually it got even worse: Prompto wiped away a strand of hair from his face and bit his bottom lip while getting closer to Noct's face. „Please, I want you, Noct!“, the imaginary Prompto whispered. 

„Fuck!“, the prince groaned angrily as he felt a bulge forming in his pants. Ok, he had a crush on his best friend for quite some time now. He was very aware of that! And his little royal friend was aware of that, too. Unfortunately the alcohol found out aswell and it seemed like the apple-crisp cider and his hormones decided to team up and keep him awake for a little while longer. 

Noctis was too drunk and, by now too horny, to ignore his needs. He walked over to his bed with a throbbing hard companion between his thighs. The prince threw himself onto the bed and rolled over to his back. By now, the imaginary Prompto had lost his chocobo swim shorts and was sitting on Noct's lap with a needy hard cock that kept twitching until Noctis would finally grab it and jerk it off. 

Noctis moaned out as this image refused to leave his head. He was so damn horny! He would literally sell his soul if the imaginary Prompto would suddenly turn to real! Noctis would jerk him off right at this instant! Suck him off! Fuck him senseless!  
„Fuck, what's with that cider?!“, Noctis desperately groaned while letting his hand slip inside his pants. He firmly wrapped his hand around his hot errection and started stroking it. Oh yeah! He needed that so badly! 

To have better access, Noctis quickly stripped naked and tossed his pants down to the floor. His royal friend was standing upright, begging for attention. The prince closed his eyes and continued to pleasure himself while making out with imaginary Prompto. It felt so good! But not good enough. His body was aching for Prompto's touch. He needed him so baldy. But how could he probably get close to Prompto now? And how could he ever confess and get his best friend to get physical with him? 

No way! He'd have to use his imagination to satisfy his needs. So he decided to suck off his made-up horny partner even harder. Noctis felt like all his blood was rushing towards his member. It was hot and rock-hard and pre-cum was dripping from it's tip. That just turned him on even more. He began to stroke himself quicker. Not enough! It just wasn't enough. Noctis desperately bit his bottom lip and searched for a way to solve his misery. 

He turned his head to the side and noticed his phone laying next to his cushion. What could he do? Message Prompto and text him dirty things? No way! Not an option! Call him and have phone-sex? What was he actually thinking?! Of course not! But he needed him so badly... He could... at least call him and hear his voice? Just an innocent phonecall between buddies? No dirty talk involved? 

Before he could mind his pro's and con's, he grabbed his phone and called Prompto. Wait?! What was he doing?! What time was it?! Was Prompto already sleeping? His thoughts started spinning but his needs kept him from hanging up. 

Suddenly, his call was answered.  
„Hnnn... N-Noct?!“, a sleepy voice moaned.  
That adorable sound sent shivers down the prince's spine.  
„Hello?! Noct?“, the voice asked.  
„Hey, Prom! Sorry for calling you in the middle of the night...“, Noctis managed to get out.  
„Nah! It's fine! … Is everything ok?“, Prompto asked sounding a little more awake.

„Actually no...“, the alcohol answered.  
„Huh? What's wrong?!“  
„Yes, I mean yes!“, Noctis pulled himself together, „...sorry, I am fine. Everything is fine!“.  
„Are you drunk, buddy?“  
„Ahaha, well... maaaybe a little...“, Noctis laughed insecurely. A little?! If it only were for a little! Then he would be sleeping peacefully instead of calling his best friend in the middle of the night while being horny as hell. 

„Oh right, you probably had too much Eggnog on the christmas party at the palace, right?“, Prompto joked.  
„It was apple-crisp cider to be honest!“, Noctis explained. The fact that he was actually talking to his crush on the phone while being aroused like that turned the prince on more than he had expected. He couldn't hold back any longer and slowly stroked his member up and down again while trying to sound as normal as possible: „Did I wake you up?“. 

„Ahhh, yeah!“, Prompto answered, „but that's ok! I am always up for a chat with you! Even in the middle of the night and especially when you are drunk“. 

That sweet little bean! Noctis heart skipped a beat as he heard his friend react in such a cute way.  
„I am not that drunk, you know?“, Noctis lied as best as he could.  
„Really? You must be hella drunk if you call me at that hour instead of snoring peacefully, prince sleepy-head!“, Prompto teased him. 

Oh, if Prompto would've been there for real right now, Noctis would totally discipline him for this nasty behaviour!  
„Would you say that to me in person again?“, Noctis chuckled.  
„Anytime! I could come over to you now and repeat it!“  
„Oh please do...“, Noctis sighed out in response to Prompto's tempting offer. So many possible follow-up scenarios came to his mind right now. He grabbed his errection a little tighter and continued to pump it.  
„Uhmm.. well I'd better not keep you waiting, huh?“, Prompto said with a smile in his voice, „even though I think the palace guards wouldn't let me pass at this hour!“.  
„Too bad...“, Noctis replied disappointedly, „I wouldn't mind having you here!“.  
„And I wouldn't mind a sleep over in the palace!“, the blonde young man agreed. 

That would literally be the ultimate fullfillment of Noct's wishes right now. 

„I can imagine so many things we could do...“, Prompto continued.  
„Really? What would that be?“, Noctis tried to sound as clueless as possible even though he had a dozen scenarios in mind right about now.  
Prompto cleared his throat: „Well... We could be playing King's Knight, or we could just chat...“.  
„Both sound pretty fine to me!“, the prince replied.  
„Or I could just sit there and watch you...“  
„W-watch me?!“, suddenly the prince felt caught right in the act. Did Prompto notice something? Or was that just coincidence? But why would he want to watch him?! 

„Yeah!“, Prompto answered, „but to be honest, I couldn't watch you for long...“.  
„How's that?“  
„I wouldn't just want to look at you, but touch you, too!“ 

Did he really just hear that right?! Prompto wanted to touch him?! Noctis could not believe what he was hearing. Did he fall asleep? Was that a dream? It had to be! And if it was, then Noctis had nothing to lose...

„Where'd you wanna touch me?“, he asked in a deep voice, giving in to his arousal.  
„Hmmm... everywhere! I would start at your neck. Let my fingers run down your shoulders and on to your chest...“, Prompto described in a soft yet intentional way.  
„Yeah, I'd like that! Go on!“, Noctis sighed out as he imagined Prompto's hands touching him for real.  
„I would let my fingers circle around your nipples and squeeze them gently...“  
Noctis turned on the speaker of his phone, and placed it close to his face. Now, with both hands free to roam, he circled around his nipples and squezzed them just like Prompto descirbed.  
„I would watch them getting hard...“, he continued, „and I would want to lick them, too!“

The image of Prompto licking his nipples made Noctis shiver in excitement. He let out a lustful moan as his fingers kept working on his already hard nips. 

„Of course I would ask you for permission, first!“, Prompto added as he heard his friend clearly enjoy his little bed-time story.  
„Permission granted!“, Noctis said, „you'd really turn me on with that, you know?“  
„That's the point, Noct!“  
„But could you handle the consequences?“, the prince teased his friend.  
„I'd desperately hope for them...“, Prompto whispered seductively, „I'd do anything for you to get the consequences!“ 

This turned Noctis on so much! 

„Fuck! Damn Prom! I'd pin you down to the bed right now and... hnnn!“  
„And what?“, the blonde asked impatiently, „what would you do to me?“  
„You really wanna know, hmm?“, Noctis grinned as he made a secret out of his plans.  
„Yes, please! Noooct! Let me know...“, Prompto whimpered. 

„I'd suck you off!“, Noctis breathed out deeply as he let these dirty words flow out of his mouth.  
„Nhhh... yes!“, Prompto moaned out. 

That sexy voice almost made Noctis cum right on the spot. He imagined Prompto's sex voice like a thousand times by now. But this was far beyond compare! It was too damn good! 

„I would suck and lick you, until you couldn't take it anymore...“, Noctis continued to describe.  
„Yes, please! Ahhh...“, Prompto breathed heavily into his phone, „please don't stop Noct! You are making me feel so good right now...“. 

These words... these sounds Prompto made almost drove Noctis insane. He wanted more! So he let his imagination continue the story. 

„I'd let my hands wander down your ass and squeeze your butt so tightly...“  
„Hmm, more please!“  
„Then I'd push a finger deep into you, to make you feel even better...“  
„Fuck! Yes... Noct... I am so horny right now! More!“ 

„So needy, hm?“, Noctis grinned as he heard his friend melt under his dirty words.  
„Yes... I want you Noct! I want you completely... please“, Prompto whimpered through the phone.  
„What do you want exactly?“, Noctis asked. It was so damn hard to resist Prompto's adorable voice but he wanted to tease him a little longer.  
„I... uhh... I want you... to fuck me!“, Prompto stuttered in a lewd voice. 

Another wave of electric sparks rushed down the prince's spine. The pleasure was almost unbearable by now. 

„I think you'd have to beg for it...“, Noctis intensified the grip around his dripping member and waited for Prompto's sweet sounds.  
„Nhhh, Noooct!“, Prompto groaned, „...please! Please fuck me... I'd be so desperate for your cock inside me...“. 

„Hmmm, very well! I'd give you what you want so desperately!“, Noctis finally gave in to his best friend's begging.  
„I'd fuck you! I'd cum inside you and fuck you again, over and over again... nhhh!“, the prince said while he was pleasuring himself faster and faster, „ all night long!“.  
„Yes, yes please!“, Prompto sighed, „ahhh! I can't... nhhh I am cuming...“.  
That sweet voice on Noct's phone moaned and gasped for air, making him reach his climax too. 

„Yeah... Me, too... Ahhh!“, Noctis groaned as he came. Noctis never felt such an intense orgasm in his life. His mind was completely blank and he gasped for air. 

„P-Prompto?“, he asked between his deep gasps.  
„Hnn, yeah?“, a tired voice answered through the phone.  
„That was incredible!“  
„It was! You made me feel so good, Noct!“, the voice mumbled in agreement.  
„Let's do this for real some day...“, the prince suggested with an exhausted laugh.  
„Yeah, let's!“, Prompto agreed.  
„Good night, Prom!“  
„'night...“, the voice replied slowly snoring away. 

Noctis gave up to fight sleep and dozed away a few seconds later. 

„Noct??“, a familiar voice crawled up to Noctis' ear from far away, followed by two vigourous knocks against his door.  
The prince slowly woke up.  
„Your highness?!“, the voice asked again. Two more vigourous knocks. No doubt, it was Ignis. Noctis opened his eyes.  
„Are you awake yet?“  
„Yeah...“, the prince managed to reply as loud as he could.  
„Very well! I will prepare breakfast. See you in an hour?“, Ignis kept bothering.  
„Yeah!“, Noctis groaned in response and turned around. 

Suddenly he realized he was lying in bed completely naked! Noctis sent his blessings to the Six that Ignis didn't walk into his room! He rubbed his eyes and sat up. 

Slowly the memories from last night came back to his mind. Did that really happen? No way... That must've been a dream! That was way too good to be true... 

Noctis stared at his phone. It was still lying next to his cushion. There was only one way to find out if it was a dream or not...  
Noctis hesitated for a few minutes. Then he pulled himself together and grabbed his phone. He turned on the display and found an unread message in one of his chats. 

>> Thanks for your call last night! Wanna meet up later today? Prom :) <<


End file.
